


Nothing As Calming As

by peppermintcake



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintcake/pseuds/peppermintcake
Summary: Change is everywhere but a few things are able to survive anything. Hopefully.A rewrite for the diamond scene in Book 3 Chapter 1.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 4





	Nothing As Calming As

Vaguely, she notices the sweet smell of the flowers surrounding them. But it’s strongly overpowered.

Going under when she’s only focusing on him. His cologne, his hand digging into her left side, the other one playing with her, his breath fanning over her neck. The sweet nothings he groans into her ear are completely at odds with the way he slams into her. Hard. Relentlessly.

She wants to grab for him, pull him even closer, because she needs him to be, wanting to feel every inch of his body, every twitch, but it takes all her strength to stand upright and to not fall lifelessly against the big window in the serenity garden while he pounds into her. All that is left is for her to pulse around him, sucking him deeper with every thrust, basking in the curses he lets out.

And then she crashes, waves of pleasure washing over her and distantly she hears Bryce groaning once more before he bites her shoulder, making her contract around him with renewed force.

Her knees almost buckle at the overwhelming feeling and after a moment she slowly leans her cheek against the window, her eyes closed. Bryce chuckles slightly against her neck, his arms now wrapped around her waist as he follows her.

It takes both of them longer than they would usually dare to stay like this in a public place, before they regain their senses. Bryce moves first, pulling away, her underwear up and her dress down. She hears the zipper of his trousers next. Then he places a light kiss on her shoulder before sliding the strap of her dress up again, covering the spot with the fabric. Smiling, Casey turns around, just a little dazed.

“That good, huh?”

Her blissful smile widening a little more and ignoring his obviously proud grin, she closes the gap between them. Her thumb glides over his smooth cheek as she captures his lips in a tender kiss. The time seemingly standing still once more this evening. The dizziness she feels too good to let go of it just yet.

“Yeah,” she finally gasps out after separating. He chuckles breathlessly.

Silence returns to the garden, only interrupted by the soothing sound of the fountain that adds to the peacefulness she feels while gazing into Bryce’s eyes. After a moment she turns around again, snuggling into his side as he puts his arm around her. Her cheeks are still very much heated when she looks out into the dark blue sky coloring the city, ignoring the handprints on the window, evidence of what had transpired.

They will remain for a while, lasting while the world around them changes. Lights going on and off, people coming and going, flowers opening and closing overnight and the dark evening sky turning into a lighter color in the morning.

Change seems to be everywhere, unavoidably raging around them, influencing their lives and forming them to some extent. And the only possibility to survive is to embrace it, to go with it, but never to mindlessly follow where they’re carried.

Casey feels her mind beginning to spiral with thoughts about the hospital, her last year of residency, the future when Bryce squeezes her shoulder lightly, grounding her again.

“Ready to go downstairs again, gorgeous?”

Wordlessly, she turns to him, searching his eyes for any answers to not yet asked questions.

“Case?”

“…mhm?”

“You okay?”

Bryce is looking intensely at her and she softens under his gaze, giving him a little smile while nodding, not wanting to have a serious conversation about the future right now. Instead, her hands find their way into his hair, fixing it a little to look the way he likes it while marveling in the texture running through her fingers. Bryce closes his eyes for a moment before taking a strand of her hair, putting it back into place. A simply gesture they’ve done countless times, whether it got destroyed by themselves or by windy weather.

“Wouldn’t want our colleagues to know what we were up to.”

Casey chuckles. “Please. As if they don’t already know.”

Maybe, she thinks, some things can survive any storm, every change. Just like this serenity garden has – a bright, colorful and peaceful spot in a hectic, sometimes sad place withstanding the changes around it and symbolizing the beauty of life, the things that are worth fighting for. She certainly hopes so, because there is nothing – no garden, no fancy coffee, no massage – that is as recharging, as calming for her as Bryce Lahela.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Pixelberry Studios.


End file.
